


Remembering

by antigrav_vector



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Blowjobs, Bucky doesn't mind one bit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Memories of torture, Object Insertion, Panic Attacks, Sex, Technophilia, Timeline What Timeline, Tony has a thing for Bucky's arm, Workshop sex, handjobs, he has a thing of his own for Tony's arms, tech kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's not having a good day. Luckily Tony knows how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Instigated by [MassiveSpaceWren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/massivespacewren), who just _had_ to go and show me [this image](http://starknakedpatriot.tumblr.com/post/135846650389/0-ves-0-yeah-but-are-we-going-to-get).

The kitchen counter and sink were piled high with dirty pots, pans, and dishes, and the smell of food still permeated the whole of the penthouse. Christmas dinner was over, and Bucky found he was actually kinda relieved. He liked the Avengers and spent a lot of time with them, even if he wasn't on the team roster. But he wasn't comfortable enough to dive into the crowd. Not like he used to Before. Before the war, and HYDRA.

The sounds of an argument drifted out of the living room down the hall. The others were attempting to choose a movie to watch, and from the sound of things, Thor was overruling everyone else by simply being louder. It reminded him almost painfully of nights around the campfire with the Commandoes, and that alone was enough to cut deeply. He'd chosen well not to try to take part.

It was Christmas, though, and those weren't thoughts to indulge on what should be a joyful holiday. He shook off the melancholy mood that threatened to overwhelm him, as best he could. Deciding that he should work on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, at least a little, helped.

Afterwards, he'd have to see if he could track down Tony. Something was making the mechanisms of his arm act up and he wanted to ask his lover to fix it. 

Setting the dishes out in neat piles on the counter and wiping down the sink, he got started, _very_ thankful that Tony had waterproofed his arm properly for him. HYDRA had never cared to bother; they'd coated the inside with a thick layer of grease and called it close enough. It had been fine in the rain, but after missions that required him to swim or otherwise submerge the arm, there had always been a lot of damage to the mechanisms. And he'd been punished for it, inevitable though it was. Bucky suppressed a shudder as he started washing the heavy stainless steel flatware.

Even just knowing that the mechanisms were waterproofed was a massive load off his mind. No matter how irrational, the fear lingered, drilled deep into his psyche by the pain both of the damage to the prosthetic screeching down his nerve endings whether or not he was trying to use it, and of the punishments after the mission ended.

He set a first handful into the dishrack to dry, and started mechanically working on the next, trying to pull his wandering thoughts away from such painful topics.

The only warning he got was a sensation like a muscle cramping, and then pain was shooting through his shoulder and down his spine, making him jerk as enough he'd touched a live wire. Time blurred; it felt like an eternity later that someone was crouching down in front of him, calling him by a name he didn't recognise.

"Bucky," the voice called, sounding blurred as though he was listening to it through a layer of water, "Bucky, do you know where you are?"

Vaguely, as though watching someone else do it, he felt himself shake his head. His voice didn't want to work.

"Okay." The person sat back on his heels, and now he looked familiar. _Safe_ , some instinct said, and suddenly all he wanted was for this man to make everything better.

"S-s-" he tried, stumbling to a stop when his tongue felt oddly numb and too clumsy to form words.

"Can I touch you," _Safe_ asked.

He nodded, and _Safe_ carefully reached out. When their hands touched, it felt like another shock, and somehow warmth started seeping through him, just from the skin-on-skin contact. With it, came a name and more awareness. _Tony._

"Good, good. Now, can you stand," Tony wanted to know.

Still shaky, Bucky shrugged with his good arm. His left arm was a mass of pain. The prosthetic was clearly damaged, and that combined with his memories had sent him reeling. Standing? He wasn't sure he'd manage.

"Come on," Tony urged. "Up. We need to get you to the 'shop, so I can take a look at that arm."

When Bucky didn't move, strung out on pain and the lingering wash of adrenaline and fear, Tony eyed him for a moment before simply hauling him to his feet. Bucky wavered and almost collapsed again but a shoulder was under his before he could, and Tony's arm went around his chest, holding him steady. Tony was warm and solid, a core of body heat and muscle, and felt fantastic. Solid. _Safe_ Bucky thought, and had to suppress a hysterical laugh.

Well, Bucky wanted to shake his head at the irony of the way it had happened, it looked like he was getting his wish.

The trip down to Tony's workshop didn't take long. The elevator was standing open, waiting for them, and whisked them down the seventy-odd floors of the building to Tony's workshop in the sub-basement without stopping. When the car stopped again, Tony broke the silence as he half-led, half-carried Bucky to the door of the workshop. "Thanks, J. Fire up the fabrication units. We might need some replacement parts."

"Already done, sir," the AI replied calmly, "and might I suggest improving the waterproofing of the Sergeant's arm?"

"On it," Tony shot back, tapping in his code and kicking the door open. He led Bucky to a barstool with a backrest, and pushed him into it. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Bucky nodded. "Y-y-"

His voice still wasn't working, apparently. His head bowed and his good shoulder hunched without a conscious decision from him. Tony put a finger under his chin and made Bucky meet his eyes. "Hey, no, none of that. You know where we are. We're in the 'shop. You're safe here. Even from me, if necessary. Remember?"

He did. Tony had done the insane a few months ago, and given Bucky an override code to use if he felt the need or if anything ever went so badly wrong that it was necessary to shut down the armour temporarily. It was designed to give him enough of a window to get away, and reach the rest of the team. But also designed not to hurt Tony or JARVIS.

Tony knew better than to think he would ever use it, if there was a chance that it would injure him.

He nodded again, and Tony stepped away long enough to strip off Bucky's shirt and grab a blanket to replace it. Bucky blinked when he was suddenly a lot warmer; he hadn't even realised he'd somehow soaked his shirt. It stopped the shivering he hadn't even noticed until now.

"There you go," Tony smiled slightly. "Now. Can you move that arm at all?"

"N-no." Bucky shuddered. "T-to-"

"Shh, I've got you. This might hurt, but I'll make it better, okay?" Tony soothed him. A beat later, he wrapped his hands around the metal plates of the forearm and slowly lifted, carefully working gently past any hitches in the movement of the arm. When he had the arm almost level with the worktable, something caught, and a spike of pain shot thought Bucky. He might have shouted something, he wasn't sure. But he could feel the breath coming harsh in his throat and the cold sweat all over his torso. The lingering flashes of pain made him feel oddly warm all over, but not in a good way.

His arm was resting on the worktable, now, and Tony was watching him, clearly concerned and also upset, but hiding it well. "Bucky?"

"F-fix it."

With a short nod, Tony reached for his tools and got started. It wasn't long before he was arguing with JARVIS over some polymer coating whatsit, and it was so _normal_ that some remaining knot of tension not born of the pain unraveled, and Bucky relaxed a little more.

He was home, he was safe, and Tony was fixing the arm.

"I don't even want to know how you did this," he grumbled at Bucky when he noticed he was being watched. Which was to say that it took a while.

JARVIS, naturally, decided to chime in, then. "Based on the security camera footage, I believe the waterproofing was punctured by a fork or a knife, leading to the shorts and damage you see. The resulting distress, however, suggests more than a simple pain response."

And damn if JARVIS didn't cut straight to the heart of things, as usual.

Tony was eyeing him, clearly debating whether to ask, but Bucky shook his head. _Later._

The repairs took a while. Apparently he'd managed to short out his whole hand, and part of his forearm. Just about all of the servos and wiring needed to be replaced. Luckily, the majority of the neural interface circuitry was near his shoulder, so that was intact, but he could tell that Tony would insist on re-waterproofing that as well. By the time the repairs had been finished and tested, Bucky was wavering on the barstool, his balance shot to shit by the emotional exertion of the day.

"C'mere," Tony's arm was back around him, urging him to stand. Rather than go back upstairs, though, Tony steered him toward the sofa tucked away in the corner of the 'shop. The blanket he still had wrapped around his torso was gently pulled out of his hands and Tony was pushing him down onto the sofa. "Stretch out," he ordered, and knelt down yank Bucky's boots off. Once they were set aside, he toed off his 'shop boots and lay down, half sprawled over Bucky, and tangling their legs together. Once he was settled, he threw the blanket over both of them. "Now, I'm having a nap. You are hereby my designated body pillow for the next two hours."

Bucky considered the statement, and made a decision. Tony needed more sleep than that. It didn't take long until Tony was asleep, and Bucky took the opportunity to use his newly repaired arm to sign to JARVIS. _*No alarm; wake at 0700*_

He didn't get a verbal acknowledgement, but Bucky was sure he'd been understood. He ran his fingers through Tony's hair and got a nuzzle of his sternum in response, then tried his best to relax. Tony's solid weight was more comforting than oppressing, and after a few minutes, he fell asleep, without really registering the transition from awareness.

The transition back to wakefulness was more abrupt. A sensation of wet warmth coming from his left index finger had his eyes flying open. What he saw, though, was about as far from triggering as was possible. Tony was awake and smirking down at him, Bucky's finger deep in his mouth. When he noticed that Bucky was awake and watching him, the sensation changed as he started giving the finger a blowjob.

Bucky hardened faster than he could remember happening recently. "Fucking hell, Tony," he rasped, "stop teasing."

Tony pulled the finger free long enough to reply. "I thought you liked it when I teased you. And besides. Perfect way to test the waterproofing."

Bucky groaned, rubbing himself against Tony with a slow rolling movement. "You're going to be the death of me."

Tony had the gall to laugh at him, and this time took two fingers into his mouth, moaning wantonly when Bucky articulated the joints just enough to tease back a little with their motion against Tony's tongue.

Deciding he needed to give as good as he was getting, Bucky reached down with his right hand and undid the fastening on Tony's worn jeans. Somewhat predictably, Tony had foregone underwear. Bucky smirked and slid his hand down further, past the open zipper, to grope at sensitive skin. Tony's hips jerked, and he made another of those breathless sounds Bucky loved.

A moment later, he released Bucky's fingers again, and this time, they felt cold. Tony distracted him from that by speaking. "I want your fingers in me. I want you to finger-fuck me with that prosthetic until I come. I want it so bad, right now."

And wasn't _that_ a mental image. Bucky bit down on Tony's shoulder to stifle the noise he wanted to make. It got him another groan. Tony liked the marks Bucky left sometimes. Careful as he was, it still happened from time to time. But the bites were his favourites. Bucky didn't share that little kink, but he was definitely willing to indulge Tony.

They hadn't indulged in the 'shop in some time, though, so Bucky felt justified in asking. "Do you have supplies down here?"

Tony would have rolled his eyes, had Bucky not squeezed gently with the hand down Tony's pants. Eventually, he found the breath to reply. "Behind the smoothie bar."

Bucky had to hold back a chuckle, because of course Tony would keep it there, where it would be accessible, but out of the way of day-to-day operation of the 'shop. He pulled his organic hand free and slapped at Tony's ass, hand open and only just hard enough for the sound to echo through the large open space. "Go get them, then."

While Tony obeyed, exaggerating the way he stretched up to reach the top shelf of the cabinet to show off the way his jeans were sliding off his hips, Bucky stripped off his own pants. They were getting constricting.

Tony gave him a very appreciative once-over as he returned. "Very nice," he said, his eyes lingering on Bucky's hard cock, "is that all for me, darling?"

"You bet. C'mere." Bucky held out his hand, and had to smile when Tony took it, sappy though it was. He'd known for a long time that he was utterly gone over this idiot genius, and recent events had just proven once again that he still had his good eye for people. Tony had a lot of bad habits -- his workaholic tendencies sprang to mind immediately -- but made up for them by being spectacularly good at many other things. Like talking Bucky down out of panic attacks and flashbacks. Not even Steve was always successful in the latter.

Tony took Bucky's offered hand and allowed himself to be guided back down onto the sofa. He settled lightly high on Bucky's thighs, his weight on his own knees, and offered the bottle of lube he'd retrieved. "I'd offer you a nitrile glove, but I'm pretty sure the joints on your fingers would just shred one. So I'll just say, be careful with those."

Bucky snorted and retorted with his customary warning. "So don't try anything stupid."

He got a derisive snort in response, and Tony shifted to kneel over him, his knees planted on either side of Bucky's torso. "Don't make me."

Bucky rolled his eyes and carefully coated his left forefinger with lube. They didn't do this often, and the first time Tony had pushed too hard for more too quickly. It had almost ended very badly, and Bucky still hadn't entirely forgiven him for the scare. His fingers had come away bloody. "Tony," he growled, able to hear the warning in his own voice. "I'm serious."

"So'm I. Come on," Tony urged him. "Or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Demanding."

"And you love it," Tony smirked.

Bucky snorted, reluctantly amused, and gave in. He settled back so that his head and neck were resting against the armrest of the sofa and used his flesh hand to push Tony into range, taking Tony's hard cock into his mouth without preamble. Caught off guard, Tony's back arched and he whined high in his throat. "Fuck! Bucky!"

His hand stayed on Tony's ass, enjoying the feeling of the muscle shifting and tensing under his hand, and steadying Tony, who was suddenly off balance. With Tony distracted by the blowjob, he started working his finger slowly into Tony's body. 

That got him a long shudder in reaction as Tony tried to decide whether to push forward into his mouth or back to bear down on his finger. Keeping Tony distracted with his tongue was proving more effective than he'd expected, and Bucky chuckled at him, amused. It sent a series of jolts through Tony and pulled a long low sound out of him.

"God, Bucky," he gritted out, "I want to come on your fingers. If you make me come in your mouth instead-- oh!"

Bucky hummed a noncommittal answer at him, and started working a second lubed finger into Tony. When he'd worked them in to the second knuckle, he paused for a moment to work his mouthful of Tony more assiduously. The precome leaking onto his tongue was as good an indication as the small sounds that were escaping him on each breath, now. Tony was getting close, and Bucky tightened his grip on Tony's ass, holding him still.

It didn't take much more. Bucky thrust his fingers home carefully, and Tony came hard with a loud cry of his name on the third thrust.

Bucky worked him through it, and slowly pulled his fingers free as Tony came down from the high.

Tony stayed where he was for several long seconds, his head thrown back and breathing hard, before he caught Bucky's attention. "You haven't come."

He sounded almost puzzled. Bucky shrugged. "So?"

"So get comfortable." Tony shifted his weight until he could stretch out on top of Bucky. They were chest-to-chest now, staring into each others' eyes. "Do you want to come?"

"Be nice, but I can also deal with it later."

Tony gave him a put out look. "What kind of selfish prick do you think I am, that I would leave you hanging after that."

He shifted until his left leg was between Bucky's and twined their legs together. It felt nice. But the hand that wrapped around his dick felt even better. The callouses rubbed and caught on sensitive skin, making the experience wonderfully varied even before Tony started changing up the speed and pressure of his strokes. What pushed him over the edge, though, was the emotion Tony packed into the deep kiss he leaned in for. His satisfaction was obvious, and kind of perfect, but the slight chapped edge to his lips and his morning breath made everything wonderfully solid and real, and Bucky couldn't take it.

He jerked hard as he came with a gasp, almost silently.

Tony fumbled on the floor for something to clean them off with, and came up with nothing, so he started licking his hands and Bucky's abs clean. It was enough to make him want more, but that wasn't happening for a little while. Instead, he rolled them over and pinned Tony to the sofa. "We both need showers."

"Hmm, probably. J, what time is it?"

"8:12am, sir." Bucky couldn't tell, but he thought the AI's tone was amused. "The others would like to know if you will be joining them for breakfast."


End file.
